Zashikiwarashi: My Summer Boyfriend
by Claves Luca
Summary: "Aku baru pindah ke Konoha, setelah berkali-kali pindah rumah karena mengikuti pekerjaan Ayah, akhirnya aku menemukan tempat dimana aku benar-benar tak ingin pergi. Bukan karena saat pertama kali aku pindah kesana semua pohon sakura bermekaran, tapi saat musim panas, saat pertamakali aku bertemu denganmu. Apa kau ingat Sasuke?" - Haruno Sakura -


Aku memindahkan piring-piring di dalam kotak dan menyusunnya rapi di rak lemari dapur, sementara Ibu dan Ayah merapikan beberapa perabotan dibantu beberapa tukang pindahan.

Aku tersenyum, meskipun ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya kami pindah rumah dalam 7 tahun belakangan ini, mungkin Konoha adalah tempat yang membuatku langsung jatuh cinta begitu pertama datang, aku tidak tahu bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu bisa menemukan rumah dengan harga semurah ini dan dengan lokasi sebagus ini. Memang lokasinya agak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan karena berada dipinggiran kota, tapi saat mobil kami melalui jalanan pedesannya yang agak kuno, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pepohonannya, kuil-kuilnya, bahkan aroma udaranya yang dingin dan membuat hidungku serasa membeku, perbukitannya landai dan mudah didaki, tidak jauh dari rumah kami ada sebuah bukit bernama Hanamori, bila menengok dari jendela kamar tidurku yang ada di lantai dua, saat musim semi kalian bisa langsung menemukan hamparan bunga sakura yang bermekaran sepanjang jalan hingga menuju bukit itu, rumput kehijauannya terlihat berpuncak keemasan karena ditimpa sinar matahari.

Ah... Aku cinta musim semi!!

Langkah kaki Ibu terdengar bergerak mendekatiku, aku bergegas mmeasukkan piring-piring ke dalam lemari.

"Sakura, kau suka pemandangannya? Ibu sengaja pilihkan kamar itu untukmu, Ayah juga sudah rapikan barang-barang dikamarmu. Pas sekali kita pindah saat musim semi 'kan? Pohon sakuranya bermekaran indah sekali."

Bingo, Ibu memang yang terbaik sedunia!

"Maaf kau tidur dilantai tadi malam, harusnya mereka sampai kemarin, tapi katanya jalanan menuju kesini agak rumit dan mereka tersesat." Ibu berjongkok disebelahku, aku mengangguk senang.

"Kau yakin mau langsung masuk kelas besok? Mungkin kau bisa berkenalan dulu dengan beberapa anak tetangga disini agar tidak canggung nantinya?"

Aku menggerakkan tanganku, membentuk bahasa isyarat pada Ibu.

'Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja, doakan aku bisa mendapat banyak teman ya, Bu?'

"Baiklah, sekarang bantu Ibu untuk memasak ya."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Kamisama, kumohon, semoga aku bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baik besok.

~.~.~.~

Aku menatap kosong dinding kamarku yang baru, catnya masih baru, sebelumnya Ayah dan Ibu sudah meminta orang lain untuk membereskan rumah ini, kamarku di cat dengan warna hijau muda dan kombinasi mural berbentuk pohon yang agak abstrak, Ayah benar-benar mengecatnya sesuai dengan permintaanku hehehe.

Ah, maafkan kelancanganku, aku lupa mengenalkan diriku pada kalian, namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku saat ini 12 tahun. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa aku menggunakan bahasa isyarat pada Ibuku, sebenarnya aku tidak bisu kok, aku sejak kecil dibiasakan oleh nenekku yang tinggal di Izumo untuk berbahasa isyarat karena beliau dulunya sempat menjadi guru pengajar bahasa isyarat, nenek bilang bahasa isyarat juga salah satu hal yang baik untuk dipelajari, mungkin kita tidak akan menggunakannya setiap hari, tapi akan ada situasi tertentu dimana kita bisa memakainya, kapankah itu? Aku juga tidak tahu.

Besok adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, besok aku akan menjadi siswa SMP!! Seragamku sudah kusetrika rapi, aku bahkan sengaja membeli parfum baru yang lumayan mahal, parfum beraroma lili lembah, apa besok aku akan mendapat banyak teman ya? Bagaimana kalau besok aku mengacaukannya? Bagaimana kalau aku bangun terlambat?

Bagaimana kalau aku salah pasang sepatu? Atau bagaimana kalau yang terjadi di drama korea ikut terjadi padaku? Aku menabrak senpai keren lalu dia akan mengirimiku surat ancaman bertuliskan F4?

Haruskah aku memilih antara Junpyo? Jihu?

_**TUNG TUNG TUNG**_

Terdengar suara bergetar dari jendelaku, seperti ada sesuatu yang dilemparkan, aku berdiri sambil memeluk gulingku, apa itu musang?

Kubuka sedikit tirai jendelaku lalu mengintip keluar, tidak ada apa-apa, diseberang jendelaku ada sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi, aku merinding karena begitu gelapnya hingga pohon itu terlihat seperti bayangan hitam besar dimataku.

Hantu itu tidak ada kan?

Aahh!! Cuma anak kecil yang takut hantu, aku tidak takut, jadi mereka tidak akan berani menggangguku!

Kuambil langkah cepat dan langsung bersembunyi di selimutku, pura-pura tertidur.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
